Sweet Tooth Pirates
TO BE CONTINUED The Sweet Tooth Pirates are a large group of pirates whose naming is heavily based on the Candy theme, other then Stella Rho, who is based off Meat. They are led by the young Slaughter M. Tod, more popularly known across the seas as "Sweety Tod". He is almost always seen along side Rho D. Stella. The Sweet Tooth Pirates are very well known across all of the Seas. Each Squad leader originates from either North, South, East or West Blue. The crew is considered newly formed as it was only formed a few weeks ago. Dispite being newly formed, the crew is very large compared to most others. It's operations are similar as to how the Whitebeard Pirates are. This pirate group is best known for secretly becoming renown. Crewmembers Slaughter M. Tod "Sweety" = Captain | 1st Squad Leader Rho D. Stella "Marrow Cutter" = First Mate | 2nd Squad Leader Gallerap L. Jarb "Stickybeard" = Quartermaster | 3rd Squad Leader Lonka W. Milly "Chocolateer" = Shipwright/Medic | 4th Squad Leader Crew Strength It currently consists of 4 Squads, each of which command a certain amount of Pirates based on what they do. Dependant on how many pirates are in one Squad, is entirely up to the Squad Leader in terms of who they can recruit. All in all, the Sweet Tooth Pirates, dispite their seemingly calm or childish name, rival the military strength of a small army and are easily one of the more fearsome pirate crews to face on the open seas. Each Squad has their own specific purpose. Squad 1 Acts as an elite group, each member being, by comparison, much stronger then any other member of the other Squads, excluding their Leaders. Squad 1 appears to have only 10 members. A tribute to this squads overall strength is that every member has a Bounty of at least 80,000,000. This is the only squad that does not have a Fleet and sails with all of it's members on just one ship. It's ship though is very big by anyone's standards and is the Sweet Tooth Pirates super flagship. Squad 2 Acts as a Coroner Group as well as mastering in Assassinations, disposing of bodies in very unique ways that make it hard for anyone to pin any murder on them. Squad 2 appears to have at least 30 members and a fleet of around 5 ships. Every member of this squad is secretive and can appear like average people you would never expect to kill you. A very deceitful and underhanded group. Squad 3 Acts as the Sweet Tooth Pirates main attack force. Their ship(s) deal with other ships using superior firepower, they are also fairly good fighters. Squad 3 appears to have at least 100 members and a fleet of around 30 ships. Above all, this squads ruthlessness is the greatest. It's members appear to consist of individuals whose clothing design is heavily resemblent of stereotypical pirate outfits. Each member also carries one candy-like accessory that is worn somewhere on their person. Squad 4 Acts as the Sweet Tooth Pirates own personal medic and repair crew. This Squad also deals with creating weapons and the sort, which are used by all of the Squads and their leaders. Squad 4 appears to have around 100 members. Squad 4 is also the only squad that doesn't sail the seas no where near as often as other pirate crews, rather they are based in one area that is considered the Sweet Tooth Pirates base of operations. Despite not sailing often, this squad has it's own fleet of ships like all the others. Profession and Capabilities TBA Bounties Sweety Tod = 296,000,000 Marrow Cutter Stella = 250,000,000 Stickybeard Jarb = 235,000,000 Chocolateer Milly = 195,000,000 Trivia This pretty much labels my inspirations for the creation of these characters. * The basis of this entire crew is mainly based on the Candy and Murder theme. Sweet Tooth refers to both "Candy lovers" as well as the character Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal game series, in terms of being a killer, in which all 4 Squad Leaders are both Candy Lovers and full fledged Killers. (I love Candy and one of my favorite games growing up was the Twisted Metal series) * The characters are obviously based off of others who are associated with either Murder or Candy; Tod Slaughter's naming and personality is based off the character Sweeney Todd and his full name is the name of the actor from the 1936 Film. (I usually don't like movies like these, but the movie really caught my attention and I ended up loving it for some strange reason) Stella Rho is also based of the film "Sweeney Todd", she resembles Mrs. Lovett in terms of personality and attraction towards Tod, as well as dealing with dead bodies in 'unique' ways. Stella's full name also matches the name from the actor of the 1936 Film. (Same reason as above) Jarb Gallerap is based off of the villain Stickybeard from the cartoon "Codename: Kids Next Door". His naming comes from what Stickybeard said at the end of an episode. (KND was one of the cartoons I watched a lot while growing up) Milly Lonka is based of the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, obviously named after Willy Wonka. Her profession in building and creating things is based on Willy Wonka's ingenious, but rather odd designs and inventions. Like Willy, Milly is considered a Genius in her own unique way(s). (Again, this movie was the one of the ones I saw most growing up. I loved it each time, and my favorite character of the movie was Willy Wonka) Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew